


When She Returns

by straeon



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Cartinelli - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie makes a realisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Written and set after The Iron Ceiling.

Angie walked fast from the diner, as fast as her tired feet could take her, as well as the pedestrians walking into her umbrella would allow her.

“Oop- sorry!” She called to someone she nearly caught in the eye.

“Should’ve seen it though,” she murmured. God, she was tired of … people, today. Men who eyed her up with one thing on their mind, that wasn’t the food she was serving, or the men who didn’t even look at her at all as they demanded their food and left no tips. Moody people who took it out on her as if she wasn’t also miserable.

Angie sighed at her wet feet and nearly walked into someone else. He was practically running, pulling his wide brimmed hat down over his eyes. Angie nearly always either loved people or hated them. She could make small talk in the diner and learn little things about their lives, just learn things about people, which she sometimes tried to use in her acting. Getting into people’s shoes was great and how she would’ve loved that right now.

But she was also fed up of ‘em.

Especially as the person she loved most had just ditched her with no warning.

Angie stopped in her tracks. _Loved?_

“Get outta the way!” Another body pushed passed.

“Oh, that’s real nice!” Angie yelled back. She could’ve said worse but her mind was still distracted.

_But… yeah. It’s a kinda love. Sure._

She made her way home with a confused mind, irritating several more people in her path.

 

“Hey, Ange,” Dottie greeted her with an annoyingly wide smile. “How was your day?”

“Just great,” Angie shook closed her umbrella furiously.

“Still got… ennui?” Dottie wrinkled her nose at the word and the rain drop that hit her in the eye.

“You bet I do,” Angie stormed past. “I’ll see ya.”

“Oh!” Dottie held out her and caught Angie, with a pinch. “Sorry – forgot, Peggy was asking for you?”

“She was? She’s back?!” Angie’s heart leapt.

“Yeah, she-“ Dottie frowned. Angie had already ran off.

 

“Peggy!” Angie shouted, knocking on her friend’s door as soon as she arrived at it. “I know you’re in there and I swear –“

“Angie!” Peggy opened the door with a wide smile.

Angie huffed, from conflicted emotions and the run up.

“Are you alright?” Peggy frowned.

“Well I – no!”

“Oh, you’re all wet! Why don’t you come in and dry yourself?” Peggy led her past the threshold and into her room.

Gosh, Angie thought to herself, actually speechless, which surprised even her. She’d nearly forgotten just how beautiful Peggy was. And kind and caring, as she handed Angie a towel and took her coat before even questioning her strange demeanour.

When Peggy did question, Angie snapped out of it.

“Where the hell have you been, English?”

“Oh,” Peggy pursed her lips, expecting this.

“You just… vanished! This is the City, I was worried half to death!”

“I left a note!” Peggy argued back.

“Well, that could’ve been left by _anyone_.”

“You read too many crime novels, Angie,” Peggy smiled affectionately at her friend’s concern.

“I know but… just don’t leave without _telling_ me first.” Angie said, letting go of her anger and with it, her exaggerated attitude.

“Oh Angie, I apologise profusely if I really worried you,” Peggy’s eyes filled with regret and she placed both her hands on Angie’s shoulders gently. “It was a last minute engagement but still, I should have thought about you. I am sorry.”

Angie observed Peggy closely but it was clear she entirely meant it. She only hesitated in replying because she was surprised with herself and that she needed this apology from Peggy. When she realised she was keeping Peggy waiting for a response, she gave a great sigh.

“It’s fine, English,” Angie smiled warmly. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

At this, Peggy pulled Angie into a tight hug, caressing her back fondly.

“I’m touched by your concern though.” Peggy said so close to Angie’s ear, she couldn’t help but give a small shudder. “You’re cold!” Peggy responded, holding Angie closer and attempting to rub her warmer.

“I’m fine,” Angie repeated with a laugh but she wrapped her arms around Peggy and sighed into the hug.

When she’d missed her friend, this hadn’t been what she’d thought about. Their conversations at the diner, having her there to light up a dreary or busy day, had been wonderful since she’d met Peggy. Since they started living near each other, it was like having somebody so much closer than a friend to have conversations with or to help pass the time. Then she wanted the time to bad in order to be with Peggy. Time with Peggy was what the time passed for. Sharing the happenings of her days with someone, having meals with them, just being with them, was a new and special kind of intimacy.

With a sigh, Angie pulled back, now placing her hands on Peggy’s arms.

“What is it?” Peggy sensed Angie’s sudden seriousness.

“It’s…” Angie knew what she wanted to say but was filled with insecurity at the thought of the reaction it would garner.

With a shaky hand, she stroked a stray curl from Peggy’s painted face, which was met with a warm smile. And Angie knew.

“I love you.”

Peggy’s eyes widened for a moment. This she had not been expecting.

“Oh, Angie, you’re a sweetheart,” she recovered, placing a hand on top of Angie’s which hovered next to her face. She held Angie’s hand with both of hers and placed a quick kiss.

At her clearly _friendly_ demeanour, Angie knew she’s misunderstood.

“No, English, I mean I…”

She placed her free hand on Peggy’s hands and looked her in the eyes, surprising Peggy as a stray tear escaped.

“ _I love you_.”

It was now Peggy’s turn to be speechless.

“I mean, like really.” Angie added with a quiet laugh.

“Where is this coming from all of a sudden?” Peggy tried to put on an air of confidence.

“Don’t ever leave me. Not properly and not all out of the blue. You know what I’m saying?”

“I won’t.” Peggy said with certainty.

Angie smiled, now feeling silly at how serious she’d gotten. Of course she loved her best friend. She shrugged at Peggy, wiping away the stray tear.

“I love you too.” In a soft movement, Peggy placed her hand to the back of Angie’s neck and stroked along the nape until she held her by the back of her head.

Angie went weak at the knees as her best friend softly kissed the side of her mouth, confirming that the love she felt for her was not just the love for a friend, best friend or otherwise.


End file.
